The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and manufacturing techniques thereof, and more particularly, to a technique effectively applied to a semiconductor device including a sensor chip covered with a sealing member formed of resin.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-237405 (Patent Document 1) discloses an electronic component including a dam arranged to enclose an element functional portion, a cap joined to the dam to form a void therein, and a sealing resin for sealing the surroundings of the dam and the cap.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-19154 (Patent Document 2) discloses a semiconductor device including a sound pressure sensor chip (semiconductor chip). As disclosed in Patent Document 1, a semiconductor chip mounted on a stage is covered with a chip cover, and is arranged in the void inside the chip cover. The chip cover is covered with a resin mold portion, so that the stage is integrally fixed to the chip cover. At this time, a part of the chip cover is exposed from the resin mold portion.